housezaumtorfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Starting Info 1
Wiki Bonus will apply! Point Buy system: 38 starting Starting Level: 12 Approved Races: Drow / Draegloth / Dark Dwarf / Half Dragon / Half Minotuar / Half Drow / Half Fiend Approved Alighnment: NE, CE, CN Approved Classes: Barbarian, Bard, Cleric, Wizard, Sorceror, Rogue, Fighter, Underdark Ranger, Paladin of Slaughter, Favored Soul, Warlock Approved Prestigue Classes: Assasin, arch-mage, blackguard, Shadow dancer of Azeron, hellfire warlock, were-touched master, Black Blood Cultist, The Underdark Hunter, Vengeance Drow, Drow Judicator / Fang of Lolth ,Arachnomancer Approved Deitys: Azeron, Mephite, Lolth Starting Cash: 245,000gp (only if you are a female drow) Starting Equipment Martial classes: +3Armor, +2Ranged, +3Melee, +2 ring, +2 shield or amulet; +10,000gp Starting Equipment Caster Class: +4 Bracer, +3 ring, +2 melee, +2ranged, +3 Amulet, +10,700gp DM approved Chose one of the below: We will workout a background to fit your character. your part of this drow house, daughter, soldier or slave. so people know or have heard of you and the things you have done or failed to do. Level Ajusted races are given a slower xp scale to compensate for LA. Monster LA: 5 (slow xp scale) & must be DM approved. Monster LA: 3-4 (medium xp scale) LA race: 1-2 (fast xp scale) Favored Class Favored Class: Each character begins play with a single favored class of his choosing—typically, this is the same class as the one he chooses at 1st level. Whenever a character gains a level in his favored class, he receives either + 1 hit point or + 1 skill rank. The choice of favored class cannot be changed once the character is created, and the choice of gaining a hit point or a skill rank each time a character gains a level (including his first level) cannot be changed once made for a particular level. Prestige classes (see Prestige Classes) can never be a favored class. Varients Familiars- Rather than using only the level of the class that grants the Familiar, we use total character level to figure out the familiar abilities. This is done in order to make familiars more feasible for multiclass characters. Otherwise they are nothing more than a liability. Inherent Bonuses - We allow inherent bonuses to be accrued over time, with bonuses from different sources stacking as they become available. This means that you could read a Tome that increase an ability score by +2, then later you could use a Wish to increase it by an additional +1 (for a total of +3), and then in future you could add another application of Wish or Miracle to raise it one or even two more points (up to the normal maximum of +5 in any ability score). Note that while you can stack additional applications of the Wish and Miracle spells, you cannot use the same type of Tome (with each one having a different bonus amount) to gain inherent bonuses more than once. This has not been found to be unbalancing at all, as the pricing this way does not significantly conflict with the core rules on this matter.